


A Study In Morse Code

by themonochromaticrainbow49



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, lowkey angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonochromaticrainbow49/pseuds/themonochromaticrainbow49
Summary: Every since the time the Mindflayer had inhabited Will’s body, he had taken tosubconsciously tapping out messages in morse code. On tables, walls and his bed at night time. Sometimes they were thoughts, other times parts of stories or snippets of conversation, but never a secret. Not until that one day…





	A Study In Morse Code

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while before i sort-of fell out of shipping byeler but i found it again recently and decided to post it  
> beta'd by @bitchnotbirch

 

Sunlight filtered through multiple windows in Mr. Clarke’s classroom, illuminating the dust particles that floated in the air. Mr. Clarke was talking about the makeup of a cell, something Will already knew all about and his mind wandered.

Will had always known that he was different. He started out normal enough, taking to drawing rather than playing sports and going to parties. He had listened to Bowie and Mariah Carey rather than the bands that Jonathan liked to listen to… and then there was the whole matter of Will’s discovering something important- the fact that he  _ might _ not just like Mike as a friend. This made him an easy target for bullying. He was the constant victim of slurs, coming from kids at school as well as his own family. And the worst part was he knew that they were onto something. As he watched the dust float through the classroom, his thoughts turned to the demogorgon and his time in the Upside Down, as they always did when he least wanted them to. The week of nightmares, making Will scurry from hiding place to hiding place, running from an unknown terror and thinking he was going to die without being able to tell Mike how he felt. And the cold, the terrible cold, any change in temperature brought him back to that horrible dark place. Then the Mindflayer infecting his mind and body like a horrible parasite. If it wasn’t for Mike, Will didn’t think he would have made it. He watched Mike out of the corner of his eye, who trying desperately to look interested in Mr. Clarke’s lecture as he jotted down new ideas for campaigns in his notebook. The boy’s forehead scrunched up and his puffy lips forming a slightly confused smile under his mop of straight black hair.  A slight unprovoked tapping of a message began to slip off of the tips of Will’s fingers. Mike, as usual, infiltrated Will’s waking mind, consuming his thoughts and causing the tip of Will’s finger to tap out a message that would change both of their lives.

 

_ dit dit _

 

Mike who had approached the scared young kindergartner on the swings the first day of school and had asked him is he wanted to be his friend, a slight blush enunciating the boy’s freckles.

 

_ dit dash dit dit _

 

Mike who was their fearless Dungeon Master, leading them through multiple hour long campaigns, his face always lighting up as he shared a new monster of idea with the group or gestured widely as he described sweeping Dwarven caves and expanses of underground caves and tunnel systems full of Orcs and the Undead.

 

_ dash dash dash _

 

Mike who never gave up hope that Will was alive and out there while he was in the horrifyingly cold clutches of the demogorgon.

Will’s fingers continued to move, restlessly on the cover of his sketchbook, lightly at first.

 

_ dit dit dit dash _

 

Mike who was there when Will woke up. Will had thought he was dead for sure, but nothing prepared him for flickering open his eyes to the beautifully concerned but relieved face above him. For a moment he thought he was in heaven. Will opened his lips to speak to Mike, for a sudden burst of courage had caused him to think that he would finally be able to tell him… Lucas and Dustin had broken the mood, shredding his courage into tiny, irreparable pieces with their hugs and laughs. Telling stories of what had happened during his time in the Upside Down. He didn’t resent them but he felt the courage leak out of his shivering body, like the darkness from the demogorgons every movement had once again infiltrated his soul. 

 

_ dit  _

 

Mike who had never left his side after he came back, always putting his arm about Will and asking if he was okay and what was wrong. Oblivious to the effect it had on the small boy.

 

_ dash dit dash dash _

 

Mike who promised Will, in the safety of his bedroom, that they would go crazy together, who was the only one who understood the pain Will felt after he finally returned from the Upside Down.

 

_ dash dash dash _

 

Mike who always stood by Will, trusting the smaller boy even when there was nothing to back up his feelings, just a shadow of apprehension surrounding Dustin’s new pet. 

His tapping and thoughts became faster, more hesitantly frantic, tapping out the message he dared not say to Mike.

 

_ dit dit dash _

 

Mike who slept by his side each night to help Will with his nightmares.

 

_ dash dash _

 

Mike who stayed with him in the hospital and looked guiltily giddy when Will remembered his name.

 

_ dit dit _

 

Mike who grabbed Will’s hands while they were seated on his bed with a determined expression and assured him the Mindflayer wouldn’t spy back, simultaneously warming and breaking Will’s heart with his earnest expression and kind eyes.

 

_ dash dit dash _

 

Mike who had taken on demodogs and demogorgons to save Will and to ensure that he was safe. Will’s memories started to flood his brain. Will felt the ghost warmth of Mike’s hand when the taller boy had held Will’s smaller hands in his. The ghostly cold of the Upside Down began to seep into his brain as well, and within the horror of it all, his tapping became frantic.

 

_ dit  _

 

Mike who started to cry as he retold the story of them meeting, his voice catching as he retold Will’s  _ yes.  _ It had been just enough to tear away the shadow for just a second, so Will could see Mike’s face, flushed in the dim light, giving him courage to begin to send the message to close the gate to anyone who would listen. The tall boy’s expression making Will’s heart clench to expel the monster for just a few seconds, until the ringing of the telephone sucked his consciousness into the shadow monster’s void again. Mike’s tentative shy face had been burned into his mind as a beacon of light… a beacon of love.

 

_ dit dash dash _

 

Mike who never stopped caring for Will, bringing him everything he needed while he was recovering in Hopper’s cabin, reading Will endless X-men comics and bringing him blankets and snacks whenever Will was too cold or hungry. His constant presence giving Will a reason to keep fighting.

 

_ dit dit dit dit _

 

Mike who for months after the Mindflayer and exorcism was just one call away and would stay by him until Will fell asleep, and after that slept so close to him, Will’s heart felt like collapsing, but soon the nightmares left,taking his nights with Mike with them. He was glad for only one of them to go, but the other left a hole in his heart.

 

_ dit _

 

Mike who could laugh at Dustin’s hair one minute and enter monster infested tunnels with determination the next.

 

_ dit _

 

Mike who would give Will lessons on how to dance for the Snow Ball in his basement while the record player crooned Ella Fitzgerald. Will found himself wishing over and over that  _ he _ was going to the dance with Mike rather than Eleven, Jane, whatever- but he didn’t hate her. She was a nice person with good intentions but he couldn’t help being jealous. He only hoped she knew how lucky she was to have gained Mike’s attention.

 

_ dit dash dit dit _

 

Mike who always asked Will why he didn’t have  girlfriend, who had kissed Eleven, and left Will feeling empty and alone like he was back in the Upside Down

 

_ dit _

 

Mike Wheeler who was in love with someone else…

 

Will’s finger trailed off and he shook his head to clear the tears forming in his big brown eyes at the helplessness of it all. Mike couldn’t and wouldn’t ever love him back and Will had to accept it. But try as he might, he couldn’t.

 

“William Byers?” Will snapped back to attention at the sound of his name, shamefully realising he’d been staring at Mike and now he was receiving a strange and concerned look from under his long black hair. Will felt shame fill him up and his ears turned to fire as he tried to swallow down a clump forming in his throat and turned to guiltily look at Mr. Clarke. He felt everyone’s judgemental harsh eyes burning into his back.

 

“Mr-Mr Clarke?” His voice cracked on the first syllable resulting in laughs and Will’s blush to spread to his cheeks are he resisted the urge to put his head in his hands and disappear.

 

“I’d like to remind you, this is a class about cells and not about ways of sending messages through morse code.” Will’s heart and stomach dropped both simultaneously feeling bathed in acid. The flush spread down his neck as he froze like a deep in the headlights, utterly terrified.

 

“Sir-I-I-I-was-sn’t… I-didn’t mean-Morse code?” Will tried to pass it off but his hands started to tremble and his muscles ached to run.

 

“If you’re sure its not Morse code then care to explain why you spelled out  _ I love… _ ” Will let out a half yell half desperate attempt at keeping his last shred of dignity. Something that was enough along the lines of  _ no _ to stop Mr. Clarke’s words. He winked and cleared his throat “-then care to answer the question I asked you Will?” Mr. Clarke wore a tiny smile that made Will feel like he was going to throw up.  _ Mr. Clarke knows, he knows, everyone will know, I’m dead, I need to move far away, I need to leave forever and change my name.  _ Will’s mind whirred, paranoid and terrified for what could happen next.

 

“Sorry could-could you repeat the question? I must have missed it.” The shame filled him up like a balloon about to break.

 

“Obviously, I asked which organelle in the cell was responsible to transporting the glucose to the mitochondria.” Mr. Clarke wore the grin of what seemed like a cat about to pounce on it’s prey. Will sat up, he knew the answer.

 

“The endoplasmic reticulum.” Mr. Clarke nodded and turned his attention back to the board. Will let out a noise that was half-sigh half groan and buried his face in his hands and started at the desk centimetres from his nose. He tried to collect his breath, the labored noise deafening in his ears as he told himself he wouldn’t cry. It wasn’t the end of the world… It could be worse… he could be back in the Upside Down… with the demogorgon. Although in the current moment Will would take that hideous place rather than having to face Mr. Clarke and his friends. At least the teacher hadn’t told everyone yet, maybe Will had a few days left as their friend before they kicked him to the curb for his shameful feelings. Lonnie had constantly hit Will, and yelled at him too, calling him a “queer.” Surely that made it wrong. He didn’t think he could face his friends once they found out he was gay. The ringing bell felt deafening in his ears as Will rushed to pick up his stuff and run out the door, he had to be alone, alone to think. All of this was happening to fast, someone knew… someone who could tell someone else. Dustin blocked his exit from Will’s desk.

 

“What was that all about?” He grinned like an idiot, but Will knew he wouldn’t understand.

 

“Soooo who’s the girl?” Lucas slid beside Will with his annoying smile that Will wished would just disappear. Actually, he wished all of them would disappear.

 

“Maybe the girl that asked you to dance at the snowball? She seemed to like you,” Max grinned. Will wanted to die.

 

“Hey you guys, leave him alone.” Mike had stood up from his desk with a unreadable face. Will felt acid churn his heart for some reason again, Mike for sure would be happy if it turned out Will liked girls… then why did Mike look disappointed?

 

“Geez Mike lighten up, it was a joke.” Dustin knit his eyebrows together in confusion and the party started to head towards the door of the now empty classroom.

 

“Will? Can I speak to you for a second? Dustin, close the door on your way out.” Will halted to a stop on the threshold, wondering if he ran how far could he make it before they caught up to him, but realizing  that then more questions would ensue. Lucas gave Will a little push.

 

“Hey are you okay? Answer Mr. Clarke.” Lucas seemed torn about whether to laugh at Will’s misfortune or to be concerned.

 

“Yeah… yeah I’m fine, sorry guys. Go on ahead, I’ll see you-later.” Will’s response was half hearted, and as he spoke the world seemed to be swimming around him. If anyone found out… Mr Clarke… if Troy found out… there would be nothing Will could do. His friends would hate him, and the thought of losing them made him want to… Will shook his head as if to clear it of the thoughts in his head. He wouldn’t want to live without his friends. He already felt so alone- no one else bothered to speak to him at all. His friends were his life, his soul, his  _ everything. _ Especially Mike. He didn't want to think about Mike's reaction, all those years of their friendship would be gone. He felt like he should be distraught, that some sadness should have taken a hold. But everything felt numb, like this was someone else. This couldn’t be happening to him, could it? He wanted to find this person called God and punch him in the face. He had already endured enough with his father, then the whole ordeal with the Upside Down, but somehow his friends finding out his secret seemed worse. He’d take the demogorgon over abandonment any day. He’d rather fight a million demodogs than feel as he did so many years ago, swinging alone on the playground in kindergarten. Mike had saved him then. Will knew that Mike couldn’t save him now.

 

“Will… please take a seat.” Mr. Clarke wore an expression that confused Will, not the face of someone who was angry and disgusted… but one of amusement.

 

“Mr. Clarke… I can explain-” Will started, hopelessly trying to swim up to the surface. Clinging to the present to banish his thoughts.

 

“Explain what?  I think you two are adorable.” His eyes crinkled up in a smile

 

“Wh-what are you talking about…” Will’s mind was reeling.

 

“Are you  _ still _ denying you were signalling in morse code? Listen Will… I’m going to tell you something you can never repeat, as I’ve only ever told one other person. But I know how you feel, Will, and I know what would happen if anyone ever found out…” His expression grew grim for a second and he shared a knowing look with a very surprised Will.

 

“You mean you…” Will was confused… was the man making fun of him? His throat constricted. He’d always trusted Mr. Clarke- one of the only adults who took him seriously. Will fought back tears, realizing that he could trust no one with his secret, that he would always be alone that-

 

Mr. Clarke’s voice broke through his reverie, calming him and dispelling the panic rising in his chest. “No… not  _ gay,  _ Will, it’s okay to ask... but I guess I’m half gay… I’ve had feelings for men… and women. But the point is I get what would happen if anyone found out. I understand what it feels like to be constantly afraid of yourself, of your friends, of what the world will think of your feelings.” The end of his sentence was followed followed with a silence that was full of unspoken questions as both men studied each other with new understanding.

 

“That’s… all I have to say… but if there is something else you need to ask… I can tell you want to say something.” Mr. Clarke smiled kindly down at Will, his brown eyes warm with enthusiasm and understanding.  “What is it, Will? Whatever you say won’t leave this room.” A mix of emotions burned through Will’s body- panic, disbelief, confusion, trust, but mostly the constant question of _why me?_ _Why am I the way I am, why do I have feelings for Mike, why am I a freak? Why is Mr. Clarke talking to me about this._ Will didn’t know how or when… but a dam of untrust broke inside Will and he told Mr. Clarke the cause of his sleepless nights. The reason he had spent so many days in Castle Byers, curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth on his heels as he sobbed into the palms of his hands. As he remembered it, tears came to his eyes, and he angrily wiped them away.  

 

“Mike is straight, Mr. Clarke,” Will choked out. The unfinished sentence hung between them, a silent barrier and acknowledgement of the situation.  _ “There is no way he can love me,”  _ Will managed, finally allowing the tears to slip out of his eyes and roll down his cheeks. He expected some vague words of assent, and maybe comfort, from his kindly teacher, but Mr. Clarke surprised him. The older man looked amused and had a bit of pity in his eyes.

 

“Listen Will, this is clearly none of my business, heck it’s not my business or right to be talking to a student about one’s attractions.” He scrunched up his nose, obviously regretting his choice of words. “But if it’s any consolement… you’re not the only student that I’ve talked to about this topic. If you ever need anyone to talk to about… things,” he said, his nose scrunched up again under his glasses, “You can come to me. I know things can be confusing, and you’re not the only one of your friends who has had a similar conversation with me.” He winked and showed Will out of his office. Will stumbled out in a daze, his heart pounding and keenly aware of everyone’s questioning eyes, fixated on him. With a last look of dread and confusion at Mr. Clarke who was standing in the door, the flustered boy started off down the hallway. What did he mean? Who? Was one of his friends gay? Was-

 

“Mike Wheeler? You wanted to talk to me.” Will whipped his head backwards to see Mr. Clarke put his hands on Mike’s shoulders to guide him into his room. Will stood frozen until Mike turned around and they made eye contact. Will held Mike’s eyes for slightly longer than normal, searching, wondering. Mike ducked away after an awkward amount of time and Will felt himself go a red as a tomato and he scampered down the hallway and out of the suffocating building, the scent of rain in the late spring greeting him. Will vaguely remembered the ride home. He remembered Troy trying to get on his nerves but completely failing when Will ignored him like he wasn't there. That day, Will had bigger problems than the cruel-faced bully.

 

“Hey fairy? Where you hurrying off too, huh? HEY FAIRY.” Will peddled hard until he was out of earshot of the other boy’s taunts. For some reason tears started to set in and fell fast down his face as he reached the safety of Mirkwood. He and Mike had come up with that name… Mike...

 

After they both had realized their love for the Lord Of the Rings Trilogy. Will allowed himself a little smile as he remembered the first couple years he and Mike were friends, before Lucas and Dustin joined their little group. Will shook his head, feeling guilty. He loved all his friends, of course. There was no reason to be nostalgic about a time when it was just him and Mike… Him and Mike. Just the two of them… Will shook his head, trying to wake from his reverie. He refused to allow himself to fantasize that way. Thinking of him and Mike, just the two of them, would only serve to crush his hope later on. 

 

_ Mike is straight _ , he told himself, repeating it like a mantra as he furiously pedelled home.  _ Don’t get your hopes up. This is Hawkins. He cannot and would not love you. This is the 80s. How could anyone love you anyway? _

 

The rest of the ride was a blur or emotional dullness. Will refused to think about the inevitable. He vaguely remembered his mom taking his backpack and asking him what was wrong, he replied saying he felt sick. He remembered sitting down on the couch and replaying the events of the day. As he started to drift off to sleep he was struck with a realization which suddenly woke him fully up. is heart felt like it was being squeezed with confusion and hope. What was it Mr. Clarke had said  _ you’re not the only student that I’ve talked to about this topic _ , and something about his friends… Will shook his head as his immediate shut-down response of any hope rolled around.  _ Eleven… remember Eleven, Mike JUST wants to be friends, he doesn't like you back.  _ Will tried to forget what Mr. Clarke had said but it kept nagging in the back of his mind breaking into his black and white view of his relationship with Mike into tentative shades of red and blue.  _ What was it Mr. Clarke had called it? Half-gay?  _ His thoughts were broken into by the piercing ring of the phone. The sound brought a rush of emotions and memories that Will couldn’t control. The ringing of the phone plunged him into memories, drowning him in the Mind Flayer’s control again. That ring, the noise that foreshadowed his friends coming over, the phone that rang when he was in the Upside Down.

 

“Will? Yeah, he’s here. Why?” his mom looked at the phone with confusion. Whoever it was had hung up. 

 

“Mom, who was that?” His mom shook herself out of memories. Will suspected her mind had gone down a similar path as his when the phone rang. Will sighed. That time, 1984, had of course traumatized him, but it had affected his mom almost as strongly. Whenever she thought of that time she would always look to her hands for some reason, and without meaning to she’d bite her lip and her eyebrows would tentatively move together.

 

“I don’t know… that was weird. It sounded a bit like…” she looked at Will, “no it couldn’t be.” despite doing nothing to comfort him, those words surprisingly left his mind as soon as his brother came in with a handful of papers and a camera.

 

“Come on Will, help me out?” The smaller boy obligingly took the photos from Jonathan and brought them to the older boy’s room. With a tiny moment of daring he pulled some photos from the pile. The first one was of Steve, clearly uncomfortable with the camera in his face but smiling all the same. Will smiled and put the old paper slip at the back. The second was of Steve and Nancy. Both laughing, at looking with affection at the person behind the camera. Jonathan was behind the camera wasn’t he? Would that mean… feeling suddenly guilty he dropped the photos hastily on the bed and ran out of his brothers room, trying to act casual. Will was a horrible liar and he hated being dishonest. 

 

_ knock knock _

 

No one in the house made a rush to the door so Will headed for it instead, shaking his head and sighing in annoyance. His mom and Jonathan were in the kitchen, so why weren’t they answering it?

 

_ knock knock _

 

Rolling his eyes, Will reluctantly got up and started towards the door, “ _ why do I have to do everything?”  _ rolling around unbidden in his head. Thoughts and emotions whirled around his brain, making it hard to concentrate. Feeling strange butterflies in his stomach for some unknown reason. Wondering why he had apprehension about opening the door. He couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was that made him feel this way, but he knew that something was… different. Looking back towards the kitchen, he opened the door to find Mike with determination set in his face. 

 

The next moment felt like a hundred years but actually was only eight or nine seconds. Mike abruptly grabbed Will’s face and planted a kiss on his lips before breaking away, and whispering _I love you too William Byers_. Mike’s eyes lingered on Will’s frozen frame for a split second longer, and then he turned and ran down the driveway. Will stood in the doorway his mind reeling with thousands of thoughts. He was brought back to reality by his mother and Jonathan.

 

“Was… was that Mike?” Joyce ventured, a searching smile on her face.

 

Will barely gave them a look before rushing out the door after his fleeing boy. Fueled by adrenaline and the warm buttery feeling that was starting to fill him up and the feeling that once again everything was happening too fast… but maybe he didn’t mind it this time. Gravel was flung frantically around the pathway by the heels of Will’s socks and he finally caught up to his… what was he now? Will grabbed Mike’s shoulders and he felt Mike tense underneath his hand. Their eyes locked for a moment, both trying to think of something witty to say that would sum up their emotions. A silent tension started to build, both feeling a bit guilty and nervous at the same time. 

 

“I didn’t know you-” They both laughed, their awkward demeanor dissolving under their fits of giggles.

 

“After you.” They both would have to buy eachother cokes sometimes… maybe at the arcade? Will grinned at the thought of him and Mike sharing a coke, and this time he didn’t have to hide it. His shutdown system was trying desperately to bring his head back down from the clouds but he was long gone. Imagining what he would draw, finally being able to put  _ all  _ of his emotions on paper without being worried about someone finding it. The silence was just as long but felt more comfortable as both knew what the other was thinking.

 

“Can-can I?” Mike gestured to Will’s face and Will felt dizzy with apprehension. He nodded his thoughts racing as Mike leaned in again.

 

Warmth spread throughout his body, warming him from head to toe and making his limbs feel like jelly. They both began to giggle which caused them to break away. Everything seemed in sharper focus to Will, everything seemed more colorful, and Will knew for sure he’d never been more happy. Is this what it feels like to have all your dreams come true? Will wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he could kiss that blushing, smiling boy in front of him for hours, for  _ years  _ even, if he would let him. Even after coming back from the Upside Down and the countless bosses they’d beaten in D&D this was the happiest he’d ever been. Will pulled Mike in for another kiss, relishing the feel of Mike’s lips, Mike’s hair, Mike’s…  _ Mike. _ Mike’s body surrounded Will, comforting him, making him feel like nothing in the world could go wrong. He felt like his rainbow spaceship was finally sailing. Troy and his father would just have to watch, JUST WATCH HIM, him and the boy of his dreams… Will’s thoughts suddenly stopped with his familiar mantra starting to drive through his head… the boy of his dreams… who was… it dawned on Will why doing this made him feel so… so  _ wrong  _ and he guiltily pushed Mike lightly away, looking down at his feet.

 

“What… what about El?” Will bit his lip, dreading the answer. Mike might like him back, but El would still get her heart broken, and Will would rather sacrifice his own happiness than hurt the girl he had come to know as his sister. 

 

Will expected Mike to look away, to apologize and take back what he’d said and done; but instead he cracked a smile and broke into a short laugh before looking at Will,nothing but confusion and warmth in his beautiful dark eyes.

 

“El? Will, I-I thought you knew… we broke up a few weeks ago. You were the only one I told… I sent you a letter… you got it... didn’t you?” Truth was, Will had gotten the letter, but he had cast it aside as one of Lucas or Dustin’s jokes at his expense. They’d always tease him about his jealousy of the two of them, but they thought Will was just jealous and he wanted his friend back with him, and only for him. Little did they know…

 

“Uh… must’ve missed it.” he glanced down, turning pink again at the top of his ears with shame. His stupid mantra had blinded him.

 

“Will, I-” Mike shook his head, his cheeks warming and his voice faltering. “I thought you hated me.”

 

“Hated you?” Will asked incredulously. He couldn’t imagine feeling anything but love for the beautiful dark haired boy standing in front of him. “Why, Mike?”

 

“Well, you…” Mike turned away slightly, blushing even more. “I thought you read my letter and ignored me. I waited…” His voice broke and Will could see two tracks of tears running down his face. “I waited for you, Will. I waited for you to realize you were in love with me, but it never happened. I was so scared, so scared.”

 

Will took a step forward and brushed a tear away from Mike’s face. “Mike,” the smaller boy said, trying to put every feeling he’d ever felt into that single, heartfelt word.

 

“Will,” Mike responded, smiling through his tears. Will leaned forward, standing on the very tips of his toes, and pressed his lips to Mike’s.

 

Will hated to break away, but he did anyway. “Mike,” he said seriously. “What happened? Is El okay?” He took a step forward, holding Mike tighter into a hug, and looked him in the eyes. “Are you?”

 

Mike smiled affectionately. “More okay than I’ve been in a while, believe me. El and I were talking about what it felt like to be in love; by then I already was starting to realize my feelings for you.” He stopped and Will squeezed his hand, urging him to go on.

 

“Well, you see Will, I did love El, but it was a fleeting crush, like a summer fling.” he looked at will again for encouragement and understanding and the boy have him permission to go on with a small nod.

 

“She was just something so unreal and something so… cool. Like something from D&D… like a real life mage.” Will nodded, he knew exactly what Mike meant. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

this is a WIP from February and I never finished it 

i guess i might finish it at some point 


End file.
